In professional, industrial, business, and other types of offices one problem which has plagued the operation of such offices is the processing and handling of documents which are in an "active" state, i.e., documents that are being used and worked on but need temporary storage maybe for an hour or a day or two. The office equipment industry offers very adequate files, drawers, and bins for storage purposes, but these are primarily designed to handle documents which are in an "inactive" state, that is, documents that have passed beyond the active state and are in effect in final storage. Therefore, there has been a long felt need for office equipment whereby documents that are in the active state can be organized and classified, temporarily stored, and then easily handled and conveyed to different departments in the office.